1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise devices, more specifically, the present invention relates to generally handheld exercise devices that use and beneficially exploit the angular momentum of one or more free moving bodies rotating about a ring element of such devices.
2. Background Art
In recent years people have become more and more conscious of the need to exercise in order to maintain a healthy life-style. Many different types of exercise have become popular and some exercises are directed or devoted to improving various aspects of the body's fitness and performance. A comprehensive list of such types of exercises and exercise devices is, in today's society, overwhelming. Many people have become confused as to what exercise and what type of exercise device is suitable for their purposes. Thus, many types of exercise devices are of common knowledge to an informed consumer or physical fitness devotee. There are many examples of such exercise devices, including derivations of inertial-type exercise devices.
Much of the equipment developed in the prior art is relatively heavy or bulky, such as universal gyms and free weights. Due to their bulk and weight, these devices are not portable.
Although portable, lightweight devices have been known to exist, they generally do not provide a sufficient workout as they typically are simple weights merely scaled down to portable size. These include ankle, hand and wrist weights, weighing only a few pounds.
Thus, a user of such conventional exercising devices is often faced with the choice of operating heavy equipment or settling for less than a sufficient workout by using the heretofore known portable devices.
It is, therefore, an aspect of the present invention to provide an exercising device that is portable and yet provides a satisfactory workout.